Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games
Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games is the third installment of the Garfield/Equestria Girls crossover films and is being made by Fanboy and Chum Chum. Plot After the events of Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks, Canterlot High meets its rival school, Crystal Prep Academy, in a competition that’s a long-standing tradition – The Friendship Games. Garfield, his friends and Sunset Shimmer are tasked with keeping magic out of the games to avoid the appearance of impropriety while she, Garfield and their friends compete against Crystal Prep’s top students led by two with an equal amount of interest in Equestrian magic – this world’s Twilight Sparkle, and a big purple dog. What's even worse, the dog stole six important trinkets for a mysterious weapon called The Golden Jewel-Encrusted Bone Gauntlet prior to the events of the film, and seeks to obliterate Garfield and his team and rule both schools once he has all seven. Garfield and his team must investigate who is the villain responsible for this, and stop him before he prevails. Trinkets of the Golden Jewel-Encrusted Bone Gauntlet * Magic Wand (Descendants)= Yellow * 1964 World's Fair Vintage Pin (Tomorrowland) = Blue * Crystal Red Heart (Garfield (for epic reasons)) = Red * Garfield's Food Bowl (Garfield) = Green * Ice (Frozen) = White * The Storybook of Legends (Ever After High) = Orange * The Legendarium (Winx Club) = Purple Trivia * Pooky, Spider, Snail, Apple White, Raven Queen, Casey Newton, Elsa the Snow Queen, Mal, Evie, Jane, Blythe Baxter, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Kora Dixon, Avea Trotter, Sirena Von Boo, Neighthan Rot, Bonita Femur and the Dog will guest star in this film, and will join Garfield's team after the film, with the latter being the main antagonist. ** Pooky, will have a major role alongside Garfield, Odie, Nermal, Arlene, Jon, Liz and Squeak. * The Dog (Garfield) will work with the Shadowbolts (Human World's Twilight Sparkle, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare and Indigo Zap) in this film. * This is the first film to be split into two parts, due to the extended sequences with Garfield and his friends. ** Part 1 has to do with Garfield returning to CHS, meeting Sunset once again with his friends (along with some new ones), and participating in the Friendship Games, along with Garfield's investigation of the dog. ** Part 2 will focus on the Friendship Games, and will eventually follow an ultimate epic climatic culminated battle. * This film takes place after the events of Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks and Garfield's Adventures of Descendants. ** In the former film, the trinkets were foreshadowed for the third film, during the scene where Nermal and Tecna were experiencing a hallucination, along with the foreshadow of the video-game aliens' invasion. ** The end credit scene of the latter film is one of the scenes in the opening sequence. ** After this film, some of Garfield and their friends' superhero counterparts will be highlighted in some crossovers, including Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland, Osmosis Jones, Minions, etc. * Jane, despite being the daughter of the Fairy Godmother being a minor antagonist in Garfield's Adventures of Descendants, making an appearance once again, she turns good after her timeout and the events of the previous adventure, and joins Mal and Evie on an adventure to CHS. * When Garfield and his friends watch a IMAX screening of the 1950 film Cinderella, Ashlynn cried when she realized it reminds of her mother. This is similar to The Green Mile, the same thing, but with the movie Top Hat. * Elsa and Sunset Shimmer will have a duet ("It's Tough to Be a God; by Elton John and Randy Newman") together. * The scene where Snoopy is falling down from the sky after being blasted off by Twilight and the Dog during their transformations is similar to A Christmas Carol (2009). * The trinkets and the Golden Jewel-Encrusted Bone Gauntlet are similar to the Infinity Stones and the Infinity Gauntlet respectively. ** The trinkets are retrievable. * The final battle in the climax, on Garfield's storyline, will focus on a lot of references from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Jurassic World, and Transformers. ** The MCU half will have Garfield, Odie, Pooky, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Squeak, Spider, Snail, Poppy, Cupid, Darling, Blondie, Ashlynn, Rosabella, Tecna, Roxy, Elsa, Mal, Evie and Jane, with the Dog as the main antagonist. This is based on Avengers: Infinity War Pts. 1 & 2. ** The Jurassic World half will have Charlie Brown and Selina, who also are in a love relationship since their debuts in the second film for the Garfield/EG crossover series. ** And the Transformers half will have Blythe, Youngmee, Sue and Kora riding Avea, Sirena, Neighthan and Bonita, similar to the Autobots riding the Dinobots. * Garfield's Adventures of Pixels will be foreshadowed when the Dog sends video game aliens from outer space (Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, Centipede, Galaga, Frogger, Paperboy, Robotron, Pong, Dig Dug, Defendor, Tetris, Space Invaders, Mario, etc.) in the city once he harvests the Golden Jewel-Encrusted Bone Gauntlet's power, with Charlie, Selina, the LPS girls and Monster High hybrids going to the city to destroy these aliens. ** The part where Poppy and Tecna takes down the video game alien mothership is similar to Men In Black. Superhero Counterparts (Marvel; Transformers) * Garfield (Captain Lasagna), Odie (Iron Odie), Pooky (The Bear), Nermal (Cuthor), Jon (Hawk-Arbuckle), Liz (Vet Widow), Arlene (Scarlet Arlene), Snail (Quicksnail) and Squeak (Chesse Vision) (The Garbagers) * Spider (Spider-Man) * Poppy O'Hair (Star-Poppy), C.A. Cupid (Gamupid), Darling Charming (Draxling), Blondie Lockes (Blondie Groocks) and Ashlynn Ella (Ashlynn Rockella) (Roybels of the Realm) * Rosabella Beauty (Rosabella Fury) * Casey Newton (Doctor Newton) * Tecna (Tynix-Winx) * Roxy (Winx Panther) * Snoopy (War Dog) * Woodstock (Falstock) * Elsa (Captain Snow Queen) * Charlie Brown (Charliesaurus/Charliepool) * Selina (Selinaptor/Wolfairine) * Mal (Malefibolt), Evie (Meviedusa) and Jane (Crysjane) (The Indescendants) * Dog (Thadog) * Blythe (Mrs. Baxtastic) and Avea (Optimus Prime and Grimlock) * Youngmee (The Female Torch) and Sirena (Drift and Slug) * Sue (The Athlething) and Neighthan (Crosshairs and Scorn) * Kora (The Invisible Donator) and Bonita (Bumblebee and Strafe) Category:Garfield's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Epic films Category:Superhero Films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers